


A Moment Together

by Ambify



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy go to a Halloween Party, that is being hosted by Dream.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Purpled, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Purpled
Comments: 1
Kudos: 238
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	A Moment Together

_ “Oh, my fuc- Tubbo, Tubbo please can you help me?”  _ Tommy asks, struggling to put on his cloak, he was starting to feel irritated. For some stupid reason, he can not get the cloak to stay on without falling off.  _ This was one of the reasons he dislikes Halloween because costumes are so damn hard to put on,  _ he even thought he picked the simplest costume, which was king get-up with zombie make up. 

Tubbo peeks inside the room Tommy was in, “What do you need help with?” The brunette boy had already finished getting dressed into his vampire costume, which Tommy’s gotta admit  _ is super good, but he would never admit that out loud _ . 

The blonde teen gestures to his cloak, that was now on the floor. Tubbo makes an ‘Oh’ expression, before moving toward him. 

Tubbo picks up the cloak, observing it, “Geez Tommy, there’s a rip in it already! You just got this a couple of seconds ago, what the heck did you do?” 

The frustrated blond shrugs, “I’ve been spending fricken  _ hours  _ on trying to put that shit on! Stupid thing keeps falling off.” Tubbo shakes his head in disbelief, laughing to himself, “Goodness Tommy, did you ever- I don’t know, wondered why it kept coming off?" His irritation showed clearly on his face. “Look Tubs, can you help me put it on or not?” 

His brunette friend sighs. “Just so you know… The reason the cloak wasn’t staying on is because you didn’t attach the clip…” Turning around, Tommy notices the clip in the palm of his best friend’s hand.  _ Ah, the clip…  _ He didn’t think it was important, or had anything to do with the costume… 

“Oh…” 

Tubbo tries to keep in his laughter but fails due to Tommy’s embarrassed expression. “Hey- Wait- Stop laughing Tubbo, it's not funny!” 

“Sorry,  _ sorry _ \- Just the look on your face was freaking priceless!” 

“Whatever, can you just put the cloak on for me?” He asked, facing away from Tubbo, but the brunette already could tell how embarrassed Tommy is. 

Pulling the red cloak around Tommy’s shoulder, Tubbo clips it together so it won’t fall off, “Who do you think will be at the Halloween Party?” 

“Not too sure, I know Wilbur and Purpled are definitely going to be there though since they wouldn’t stop  _ spamming  _ me about their costumes.” Tommy replied, his expression morphing into annoyance, “Honestly couldn’t sleep because of those too messaging me all freakin night!” 

Tubbo doesn’t respond for a moment, “What time are we meant to get there?” 

Glancing at the clock above the mirror in his room, the time was five, fourteen pm, the party was said to be at six o’clock. Meaning they had little time to spare. “Six O’clock, well at least… I think I’m right” 

Rolling his bright blue eyes, Tubbo grabs his phone from the bedside table, he quickly types a message to Dream, the host of the Halloween Party. 

He waited for a response, before his phone beeped, signifying he got a message back. “Yup! Dream says six pm” 

“See? I was right,  _ I’m always right”  _ Tommy declares proudly. 

“Sure you are Tommy, sureeee you are… By the way, Dream messaged me saying nearly everyone’s there- Should we start heading over now too?” Tommy agrees, “I would prefer to get there on time because last time we went to an event we were  _ late.”  _

Tubbo crosses his arms, “I wonder  _ why  _ we were late last time” Tommy realizes the look the vampire was giving him. He raises his hands “Hey! Hey! It was not my fault! If we had to blame someone… It was… Wilbur’s fault! He took hours just to do his hair!” Tubbo shakes his head, “No need to deny it, everyone knows the reason we were late is because of you, because of  _ Henry. _ ” 

The royal zombie boy gasps dramatically, “How dare you bring Henry into this! My cow had nothing to do with that, he’s innocent.” 

“Sure” Tubbo draws out the e, “Anyway let’s head off, I really want to get there early to see everyone’s costumes!” 

~~~

Arriving at the unfinished L’manberg park area, Tommy and Tubbo spot the others in the distance. 

Wilbur, who was dressed up as a stereotypical wizard, and Purpled, who was dressed like the Ender Dragon, (he had the black, spikey tail, spikey wings and even the purple mixed with black horns.) Were doing some kind of roleplay skit? Next to the stone alleyways, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy had built. 

While they were roleplaying, Techno (Who wasn’t wearing a costume) and Dream (Dressed up as a Demon in a suit) was chatting away near a giant table filled with drinks, cups and snacks. The two looked pretty absorbed into their conversation. 

Lastly, Quackity, Sapnap and George are huddled together,  _ probably conspiring against everyone.  _ The two members of the Dream Team were dressed up as knights,  _ which actually… Kinda suits them.  _ Other than that, Tommy couldn’t see Quackity, due to him being hidden behind them. 

Tommy looks at Tubbo, “Who you want to talk to first?” He asks his vampire friend glances at the groups. Debating who’d he want to chat with. 

“I’m going to talk to Quackity, Sapnap and George first… You coming with?” 

The blonde shakes his head, “I’ ma see what Wilbur and Purps are up too, what they’re doing looks interesting.” 

Going their separate ways. 

Tommy stops in front of Wilbur, who was laying on the ground in faked pain, holding his arm. The zombie teen thrusts out his hands toward Purpled. “Do not take another step forward!” He shouts, Purpled flinches back from surprise, before a smirk is brought to his face. “Oh~ Now may I ask, who are you?” 

The proud blond places a hand on his chest, “I am TommyInnit from the Zombie Kingdom, here to destroy your reign of thunder! You shall perish by my sword” Purpled’s tail sways. His eyes shine with excitement, “Me? Perish by your hand? Ha! Don’t make me laugh, I am Purpled, son of the one and only mythical being- the Ender Dragon!” 

The zombie prince grins, "You fool, are no match for me" hearing this caused Purpled to laugh "Are you challenging-" 

He was cut off by Tommy pointing his bow at him, the zombie teen pretends to pull back his string and releases it. 

_ "Gaah!"  _ Purpled groans in pain, pretending to have been shot by the arrow, he slowly falls to the ground, gripping his side. Purpled hangs his head low, "You… You've defeated me…So easily..." 

Tommy smiles, "Of course I did, did you doubt me and my abilities?" 

All of a sudden, Tommy is pushed to the ground, he yelps from the unexpected action. Wilbur now stood above the two teens, "Well, well who knew this battle would end so quickly, thank you dear prince, but I must inform you that today will be the day you take your last breath." Tommy stares at the wizard in shock,  _ did Wilbur just betray him?  _

Purpled grits his teeth together, " _ How dare you…"  _

"Ha! I've defeated the two most powerful beings! This makes me the-" Wilbur's cut off by Purpled and Tommy lunging at him. The wizard lets out a cry of surprise as he was taken to the ground by the teenagers. 

"Take that, you filthy traitor!" Tommy shouts. 

Wilbur is back to laying on the ground, with two heavy bodies piled onto him, crushing the hell out of him. He attempts to push them off, but to no avail, nothing works, therefore he gives up. 

Handing the win to the Zombie Prince and Ender Dragon's son. Noticing this, Tommy goes to high five Purpled, the dragon hybrid gazes at the blonde boy puzzled. But his puzzle looked morphs into joy, as he high fives Tommy. 

The three end the skit by bursting into laughter, Tommy holds a hand out for Wilbur to take. Taking the Zombie's hand, Wilbur ruffles the blond's hair, "Nice acting Tom's, loved how you cleanly jumped into the role play and of course good job to you too Purpled." 

Purpled gives them a thumbs up, "Hey Tommy where's Tubbo? I just realized he's not here, aren't you normally with him?" 

The blonde disagrees, "I am not normally with him, anyways I do believe he's busy chatting with Quackity, Sapnap and George" Purpled nods, fixing his horn that was slightly slipping from his head. 

~~

Meanwhile with Tubbo… 

He was quite stunned, Quackity stood between Sapnap and George wearing a long pink silk dress with a blonde wig covering his head. 

"Wait… Why? Just… What?" Tubbo is speechless, Quackity sighs, "Okay, I get your confusion. You see… I may have... sort of lost a bet to Karl…" 

Sapnap chuckles, "He lost horribly!" Quackity nudges him playfully, "Oh shut up! Not like you could do any better!" 

"Could too!" 

The two start to argue, George awkwardly waves at Tubbo. "Yoo… So how are you?" 

The vampire smiles, "I'm good! I like your costumes! You, Sap and Quackity are all matching." George nods, "We thought since the Quackster had to dress up as a princess we should be his knights." 

Tubbo nodded, he really liked their idea of matching, now he wished he tried harder to get Tommy to match his costume. But of course, Tommy being Tommy disagreed. 

_ He did promise next Halloween or costume event he will match, which Tubbo is hyped for.  _

"Didn't Tommy arrive here with you? What did he dress up as?" George asks. 

"A royal zombie? I actually did his make up for him… I'm quite proud of how it turned out." Tubbo replied, George goes to reply but is pushed to the side by Sapnap. "Oh! Oh! You should see Dream's and Bad's matching costumes! Too bad, Bad decided not to come because he and Skeppy had another event planned." 

"Oooh so that's why Bad's not here, I'm guessing he was going to dress up as an angel?" 

Sapnap nods, eyes sparkling. "I'll send you a photo of Dream and Bad standing side by side with each other later!" Quackity mopes, "I kinda have to agree... if there was a reward for the person with the best costume, it would go to Dream, unless Tommy's zombie get-up somehow is better than his Demon get-up." 

_ Tubbo's only seen a glance at Dream's get up which was… amazing but… He thinks he did a really good job on Tommy's makeup. Not only that, Tommy and Tubbo made most of the royal clothing together.  _

"Well… I think I'm going to go find Tommy now, it was nice speaking to you guys!" Tubbo says, a sweet smile lacing his face. George and Sapnap give him a thumbs up while Quackity nods. 

_ Now… I just need to find Tommy… Didn't the blonde teen say he was going to see what Wilbur and Purpled were up too?  _

~~

Slightly away from everyone, Dream was leaned against the giant snack aka drinks table. Chatting with Technoblade, "I still don't understand why you didn't dress up, you would've looked awesome." 

Techno chuckles, shrugging lightly, "Technically I am in a costume" He gestures to his king clothing. Making Dream laugh, "That is true," 

The two hear a commotion, Dream peers behind Techno, spotting Tommy with Wilbur Soot and Purpled. They seemed to be… Roleplaying? 

"Looks like they're having fun" The pig hybrid states, Dream hmm's in agreement. Turning his attention away from the trio and back onto Techno, but Techno was far too distracted by a green, blue and yellow butterfly crawling it's way across the table slowly.

Holding back a laugh, Dream waves his hand in Techno's face. Gaining his attention, "Oop- Sorry, what were you saying?" 

"Nothing, what do you plan to do after the party?" The masked man asked. The pig stood in thought, "Not sure, maybe expand my farm… Hunt more animals? I did also want to make a tower at some point." 

"A tower?"

"Yeah, to snipe people" Techno replies bluntly, "Oh, well that sounds like a good idea, but you wouldn't want people seeing the tower, it will give away your base." 

"Nah, they will be dead before they find it" 

Dream decides not to question him, one of the biggest things he's learnt from Techno is to not question what Techno does. 

~~

Sneaking away from Wilbur, while he was distracted with Niki, Tommy drags Purpled away. 

"Where are we going?" The dragon asked, only to be shushed by the other, as they continued to walk further away from the party area they saw Tubbo, peeking out from behind a tree. 

The brunette's eyes shift to them, a grin spreading across his face, as he rushes towards them. "Soooo you said you wanted to show us something?" 

Tommy nods, "I was actually planning to show you after the Halloween party… But… I can't be bothered waiting so long, so… please just follow me…" He said. 

_ It was true when Tommy found the secret place, he thought it would've been a great idea to show his best friend's after the party, sadly… He can't handle waiting, he was too impatient. _

Still holding Purpled's arm, the three begin their journey. 

As they walk through the forest, Tubbo strikes up a conversation. "What were you guys doing with Wilbur?" He asked, Looking at the two with curiosity. 

The Zombie and Dragon share a glance, before chuckling, "Roleplay, basically. What about you and the others?" 

"Oh, we… Mostly talked about why Quackity was wearing a dress, pretty hilarious- now that I think about it." 

Tommy's face scrunched up, "Quackity in a dress? Can't imagine what that would look like." Purpled tilts his head, bewildered, "He wore a dress?" 

"Yeah! Because he apparently lost a bet to Karl" 

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense, sounds like something Karl would make someone do," Tommy replied. 

The three walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. 

Finally stopping at a forest clearing, Tubbo takes notice of the small but beautiful ocean blue lake, radiating with a silver mist.

The place is absolutely breathtaking. 

Tommy lets go of Purpled's arm and goes to sit by the lake, Tubbo was too busy admiring the scenery while Purpled looked completely lost. 

"Sit," The blonde boy said, patting the two spots beside him, the two other teens listened. 

They look up at the sky, as the sun begins to set. The wind gently blowing through the air, making trees sway lightly, it wasn't too cold out tonight, making things even better. 

_ Tommy steals a glance at his two friends, who were distracted by the sunset, he smiled.  _ It was rare for the three to share a moment together, due to him and Tubbo being busy with  _ L'manberg.  _ Tommy wishes to change that, he would like to start spending more time with them, instead of  _ war. Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned, or fairly.  _

He rests his head on Tubbo's shoulder, his eyes fluttering close. 

_ A short but sweet moment… With his friends…. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Seventh Day of Wholesome Week! Spend most of my night on this lmao


End file.
